Dawn to Dusk
by deadlyXivy
Summary: My story dusk redone. "Why are you fighting so hard for this girl, Leah," she screamed. "What makes her worth fighting for?" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "Because she can love me better than he ever did and she's it for me mom." "Rose you know I don't know how this will turn out?" I chuckled. "It doesn't matter. In the end I'll be happy with the final result."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm redoing this story because I kept rereading it and I felt a lot of things happened way too fast. I wanted to update the old one but I couldn't do it and be happy with what I wrote. **__**So I'm going to go back and slow things down a bit. That means I'm going to go into each chapter adding things, taking things away and changing them. I'm going to make it harder for both of our favorite ladies to walk away from Bella and I may or may not take out the goddess and god thing. It depends on how you liked it or not. If you liked the other one and want me to finish that just give me a heads up and I'll do what I can to finish it. And I am working on other projects but don't you worry I will finish my other stories it just takes me awhile. Anyway enjoy the first chapter. **_

_**Leah (four month ago)**_

Sam looked as if he was torn on the inside out as he stared deep into my eyes. This was the first time that I have seen him like this since the death of his mother. I took a deep breath waiting for him to speak and trying to keep myself calm. Whatever it was that had him like this we would get through it together.

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear with his burning hot bear paw. The touch was gentle but there was no love in it like normally, it was empty. "Leah," he said voice scratchy. "I never wanted this to happen but…but it did and I don't know what to do. Because I don't want to hurt you but if I don't it'll hurt me more in the end." I felt myself holding my breath as he continued. "I love you…but not like I used to."

I backed away slowly still looking at him. "What are you trying to say," I asked him shaking.

"It's over," he says tears rolling down his face.

I shake my head trying to put what he said understand what he was. "What? What do you mean it's over?" We had just gotten engaged a month ago.

"We're...we're done, Leah."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes."

It felt like a knife was jammed straight through my heart. He had promise me that he would never cheat on me and that he will always love me not matter what. How could he do this to me? "How long has this been going on?"

"I didn't cheat on you! That's the only promise that I could keep to you. I just know that it's never going to be how we always imagined it to be. I can't give you everything That I promised anymore."

"Who is it Sam!"

He looked away with what looked to be shame as he answered. "Emily…"

"WHO!"

"Emily," he repeated softly.

I looked at him with wide eyes as the name ran through my head. _Emily…Emily…Emily. _"My cousin?" He nods his head not looking at me and just waiting for me to continue. "MY FUCKING COUSIN EMILY! Are you fucking serious Sam?! Of all the fucking people in this godless place it had to be my cousin!"

I stormed to our…his room and grab all of my clothes stuffing it into my gym bag as I went. In seconds I was done packing and practically running out the door to my car.

"Leah," Sam shouted my name voice filled in pain. "I'm so sorry. Please just calm down and talk to me. Once you hear me out-"

I stop and turned towards him face covered in tears. "Go fuck yourself Sam. You can take whatever you have to say and shove it straight u your ass" I hissed. I tossed my gym bag in the back slamming the door as hard as I could. I was going to get into the driver seat but realized that I still had _**his**_ring on. I pulled it off and tossed it at his feet. "Why don't you give this to her." And then I hopped into my car and peeled away.

Of all of the things in this world I never imagine something like this to happen. Sam was everything a girl could ask for; funny, strong, smart, caring, supportive and just overall a great guy. The type of guy father's dream of there daughter's marrying. And that was exactly what I was going to do. But apparently he thought my cousin was better for him. Someone he only met once! That was who he was leaving me for.

Slamming on my breaks at in front of my parents house I swallowed back the pain before I got out the car. Emily was here and maybe she didn't know what that Sam was leaving me for her. Maybe she would have my back and call Sam out for being the buttfuck he was for this.

Walking into the house the first person to see me was my mom. She took one look at me, grabbed my hand, and took me to my old room. Before the door could close all the way she hugged me tighter than I ever remember. And That's was all I needed for the tear to pour out. My body shook with each sob as I cling to her.

"What happened," she asked rub my back in small circles.

"S-sam...he...left me...for. em-emily," I answered in between sobs.

"He did what," she pulled back with anger in her eyes.

"He left me for Em, mom. He only met her yesterday and now he's up and left me for her."

My mom rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Listen to me Leah and listen to me good. Because what I'm going to say isn't going to make you feel better now but one day it will. Okay?" I nodded my head as I wiped my face with my ruined shirt. "Just because Sam left you for Emily doesn't mean a damn thing. If for some reason he wants her over you don't let it break you down. You don't need him because one day you'll find someone that your meant to be with. Someone who will treat you a million times better then Sam ever did. Trust me I did and I don't regret saying that one bit. Sam isn't meant for you but someone is and that someone is just waiting for you." She hugged me again and sighed heavily. "Our bloodline is strong Leah and a little heartbreak never stopped us. Don't let it stop you."

After I calmed down mom helped me move my things back into my room and told Emily to stay with our Aunt. Not giving her a chance to stand u for herself and explained why Sam is doing what he was doing. Emily just looked at me with confused eyes and mouth a sorry and a Sam is a dick to me before walking out the door.

I thought that would give me some comfort but it was only two weeks later that I saw Sam and her holding hands together.

Well I guess they are both dicks...

_**Rosalie (present day)**_

We walked into the cafeteria like any other ordinary day at boring old Forks High School. Alice and Jasper in front, Emmett and Iris after them, Edward sulking after them, and finally me prancing in as if I owed the school. But something about today wasn't ordinary. Everyone was still staring at us in awe and envy and whispering rumors about us as if as if we couldn't hear them. That was when a new sweet smell hit my nostrils. Chocolate and caramel. I haven't smelt a scent like this in my whole existence. If I could find the scent maybe I could find a way to get this whoever the smell is coming from away from every one and have a small...or large nip.

A cough drew me out of my day dream. Jasper and Alice were giving me hard stares. Sighing I smiled. "Imagining doing it and doing it are two different things. You have nothing to worry about. No little human is going to meet there demise anytime soon," I state feeling kind of disappointed that I can't have a small taste.

"Who are they," a voice of an angle asks someone.

This is when the world stopped all around me and I could see was these beautiful brown eyes staring at us. They were filled with so much curiosity that it almost made me want to tell her that my family were blood sucking vampires to feed her curiosity. Only to find seconds later that the scent was coming from her. I quickly take my seat and avoid eye contact with the girl. I actually feel a little bad about wanting to nip her...just kind of.

"That's the Cullens," Jessica said hissing our name. "They don't talk to anyone but themselves unless it's absolutely needed. The small pixie girl is Alice and the one that looks like he's someone put it up his butt is her boyfriend Jasper. Then there is the all-star looking guy who's Emmett with his hot girlfriend Iris, the long brown haired girl. The guy that looks like he lost his best friend, cat, dog, and car is Edward. Lastly is the super model and cunt herself Rosalie."

"Why does it seem like you hate them," the girl asked.

"Jessica is just mad that both Edward and Rosalie denied her," Angela laughed. "And Jasper wouldn't put in a good word for her."

"Bella don't listen to her."

Bella…the name caused my dead heart to beat for a few seconds. I looked over to the table and once again to meet the brown eyes of the most beautiful girl that I have seen in centuries. A light blush crossed her cheeks, causing her scent to get stronger. She quickly looked away most likely because she was embarrassed that she got caught staring. Chuckling I turned away.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Edward said standing up and placing his creepy crooked smile on.

I growled quietly in annoyance as he pranced over towards her. "It seems like someone is interested into the new girl," Alice said low enough so that Edward couldn't hear.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "Edward is going to charm her."

"So? She was checking you out once Jessica said your name. Besides Edward is such a mood kill that she'll dump his ass in a month at the most."

"If he charms her then who knows how long they will last. And to top it off I was a bit more interested in her scent at the time. She's a cute girl and I would take a chance on her but what if I'm not strong enough not to take a nip?"

"You pride yourself on your clean record even though you killed that dick and his friends after you were changed but we're not going to talk about that. Besides sis you should know by now that Edward only goes after females that you are interested in," Iris sighed. "And if you talk to her I'm sure she'll be way more into you, your more interesting."

"I guess." I looked to see Edward trying his best to smooth talk her. This made me a little angry as he moved closer to her.

"So Bella do you want to go out tonight," Edward ask with a slight English accent.

"Tonight I'm going over to my dad's friend's house," she answered trying to be as polite as possible.

"No problem at all.. How about tomorrow?"

"Ah…how about we set something up another time. I did kind of just moved here. I still have to unpack and get some rest. I haven't really had a chance to stay still."

"Here's my number," he said handing it her a piece of a paper. "Call me later so we can set up something once your more settled in. I get it with all the moving around it's nice to just stay still for a bit. When you're up for it maybe I can show you around this small town."

"Sure…"

"See she's not into him at all," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"If things don't go well with them then I'll step in," I sighed softly.

"Fair enough."

The bell rung and we got up making our way to our next class. Jasper grasped my shoulder gently and pulled me to the side. "They are right," he started. "Don't wait for Edward to make a mistake because lord knows when that could be."

I sighed heavily. "I'll give him a week."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Have it your way. And can you tone down your blood lust a tad bit? Darling unlike you I don't have such a clean record."

"Shit I'm sorry Jazz I forgot you could feel that too."

He chuckled before opening the door for me like the gentleman he was. "Not a problem. I don't mind it sometimes but others...well you know what happens."

"Yes and we don't need to move anytime soon because of the other thing," I replied walking through the door giving him a polite nod.

"Oh my god! Jasper just held the door for Rosalie," a girl whispered.

"Do you think somethings going on," another whispered.

"I feel so bad for Alice! She's so nice."

"Maybe that's just a front she puts on for people. Maybe she's a bitch and Rosalie is the nice one."

Smiling evilly I walked up to the group of girls who happened to be whispering in front of my locker. "If you don't move away from my fucking locker I swear to you I will beat you with each other." The girls jump in surprised and scurried away. "Thank you."

"Nope that can't be it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well this what else is there to say but here's chap #2.  
**_

_**(Biology)**_

I walked to my normal seat by the window and stared blankly out of the window. Biology was a little more interesting then the other subjects that I took over the years. Mostly because it was always changing. Humans were finding new things in their bodies that they didn't know was there and doing things to their bodies that most likely is bad for it. Humans liked doing things that would really mess up there bodies.

Mid rant I caught a whiff of chocolate and caramel making my mouth water. My head snapped over to the door a little quicker then a normal human should be able to do. Without even considering what I was doing or why I was doing it I watched the door hoping Bella would make her way pass. Seconds later I was granted the sight of tasty Bella.

She stopped and examined the room number quickly. "Room 137," she mumbled before looking at her schedule. "Finally the right one." She walked in and handed a slip.

Looking over it quickly he signed signed it and handed it back to her. "Are you any good with biology?"

""I'm not bad at it." Holding in a laugh I continued to watch with an amused smile on my face.

"Well the only seat that is open is by Ms. Hale," Mr. Specter said pointing towards me. "She's one of my better students and won't mind helping you out. Will you ?"

"I won't mind one bit," I answered with a polite smile. "Even though I take a offense on you call me one of your better students."

Chuckling he pushed his glasses up. "I don't want the other students to feel bad."

"Fair enough."

Bella took her slip and made her way towards my table after our banter was done. I turned my head towards the window and took a few deep breaths before she got to the table. Can't kill the class over the new girl no matter how most of them I wish I could kill. The chair scrapped against the floor as she pulled it out. She sat quickly, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella," She introduced herself offering her hand to me.

I looked at her hand and then her with a small smile. "I'm Rosalie Hale. "

When I didn't shake her hand she quickly dropped it and turned back to the board. "I'm sorry," I mumbled softly. "I just got over a nasty cold. I don't want to ruin your first week of Forks."

"Oh it's not a problem at all. I rather not get sick so soon even though the weather might change that pretty quickly."

"You'll get used to the weather. Before you know it you'll be a true Forker in no time." Did I really just say Forker? Ugh I can't believe I actually said something so...human and dorky. "So your going on a date with my brother," I asked changing the subject.

Laughing lightly she shrugged her shoulders. "Ah…maybe. I never yes." That is true. "If anything I might do it because it could be fun."

I chuckled softly. "Well that depends on what you would consider as fun."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Edward is as fun as paint drying...Sorry he's just very old fashion. You might go see a movie about grass growing or feed his fishes."

"He can't be that bad. But I mean if you think that why don't take me on a date instead," she joked.

"So Bella what brings you to Forks anyway," I chuckled.

"I didn't really have many friends back in Phoenix and my mom thought that I would make more friends here in this small town."

"But?"

"But I don't like the lack of sun and the consent attention from all the hormonal boys that are only talking to me because I'm new. Plus I'm hating the tradition of going to the same little restaurant with the choices of steak or cheeseburgers or a veggie burger." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she finished her rant.

"Well maybe you could cook or something to break that little tradition."

"I can only cook Italian food and fish fry after awhile that gets really tiresome really quick."

"My mother has some interesting recipes that she might be willing to share if you happen to be interested that is."

"That would be great! Anything that isn't the same old stuff and taste amazing."

You probably would taste amazing especially while your screaming in-"**Rose I swear to God you need to stop with you thoughts," Iris screamed in my head. "I get she smells good trust me I do. But I rather not your fantasy of drinking her blood mess with mine." **

**"Sorry. I promise I won't do anything."**

**"You never do. Hell you date most of the people you want to drain. Just ease it up a bit."**

"Okay I'll talk to her today for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. So what do you like to do for fun?"

"I do a little singing and I play the guitar."

"That's pretty neat. I do a little singing myself and play the piano but I haven't really been inspired lately," I stated truthfully.

"What inspires you?"

You in about a handful of different ways…but I can't say that. Mostly because half of the reasons would creep you the fuck out. At least it should. "I really don't know what exactly inspires me. You see, I can see the sunset one day and it'll inspire me then but it may never give me any inspiration any other day of my life. It just depends on the timing of things. What about you? Do you get inspired by something?"

"By amazing people."

"For example?"

"For example my mother. She's an amazing unique person. She has her random moments where she spaces out but she's my everything and I love her the way she is."

"I know what you mean. How long have you been singing and what not for?"

"Since I was in the seventh grade. My mom and best friend at the time pressured me into the talent show. I didn't win, I came in fifth, but after that I fell in love with music."

"That's cool." I pulled out a worksheet that was handed out yesterday and handed it to her. "Did Mr. Specter give you this?"

"Yeah he said it was due tomorrow."

"Yeah we been studying the heart the last couple days. So I don't know if you got here or not at your other school but if you need my notes I can let you borrow them for a couple of days."

"That would be great!"

I pulled out my notebook and handed it to her. "Take as much time as you need with it. We won't be taking anymore notes until next week Friday."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Your welcome and please just call me Rose."

She nodded her head trying to hid the streak of red that crossed her cheeks. I smiled softly and turned towards the window trying to take deep breaths of fresh air. Her blood was so strong that if I didn't tread carefully I might actually drain her. "Ah what class do you have after this," She asked dragging me out of the fresh air and into her intoxicating smell.

"Gym," I answered giving her my award winning smile. "You?"

For a second she seemed breath taken by my smile that she hadn't answer. She shook her head and answered quickly hoping I didn't noticed her dazed look. "Gym. Well at lease I have someone I know that can take me to the nurse office."

"Not good at sports?"

"No I hurt myself and everyone around me."

"Well Bella as long as I'm around I will never let you get hurt. However I don't know about the other people getting hurt part. I can't protect everyone from you. Just you." The bell rung and everyone began to shuffle out of the class. I walked out to see a livid Edward waiting outside.

"What are you trying to do Rosalie," He asked.

"What are you talking about," I asked frowning.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your carelessly flirting with her! And your thoughts on her blood are you serious?"

I tilted my head to the side. "I was being polite and getting to know her. Besides the last time I checked she wasn't your girlfriend and she's allowed to talk to whoever she wants. And her blood...her blood just smells amazing. Unlike you I can sit next to her without coming close to biting. Or should we talk about Daisy?" With that being said I pushed pass him and made my way to the gym.

"Rose," Bella's voice rung in my ears.

I turn around and seen Edward moving in front of her trying to block her view of me. She looked at me then back to Edward a tad annoyed. I spun on my heels and continued to make my way to gym. Too bad Edward was a complete idiot that he couldn't see that she wasn't into him at all.

_**(Gym)**_

Bella walked in with a pair of beat up sweatpants and an old t-shirt on looking around the gym. I walked over to her and touched her gently on her shoulder. This cause her to jump and placed a hand over her rapid beating heart. She quickly whipped around and panting. "Hey Bella," I said smiling. "funny to find you here."

"Hey," she said returning the smile with a slight head shake. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I saw my brother waiting for you so thought you guys would like to talk or something."

"Oh yeah...I still haven't said yes. He's kind of coming off a bit needy."

"He's something alright." I placed my hair into a neat ponytail nodding to the bleacher. "I want you to meet my older sister Iris. She's taking this class because she didn't want a study hall her last year."

"That's cool."

I lead the way towards Iris who was sitting impatiently on the bleachers. "Hey Iris, I want to introduce you to Bella," I said gesturing to Bella.

"Ah you're the girl who has my little brother drooling over," She said chuckling. She stood up towering over Bella. "I'm Iris Cullen, nice to meet you Bella."

"Same to you."

"Would you mind if I had a quick word with Rosy? Mom wanted me to pass along a message."

"Not a problem I'll pretend to stretch over there," she smiled.

As soon as she was out of earshot Iris gave me a pointed look. "Rose this is the first time you went all bloodlusty over a girl for this long. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I smelled something so mouthwatering."

"Alright just be careful please."

"Always am."

"Alright class today were going to play some dodge ball just because everyone has been asking for this for a month now. Tomorrow we're going to start our soccer unit," the gym teacher explained looking at her clip board.

I looked down at Bella to see the dread on her face. "There's nothing to worry about. I told you that I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

_**(After Gym)**_

Bella and I ended up being on the opposite team but luckily Iris was on her team. And thank god she was. Bella was just so awful that it was comedic. I almost laughed out loud when I seen Iris duck two balls and grabbed Bella by her arm bring her up as she stood. I'm amazed that Bella survived her short human life as long as she did.

After changing in inhuman speed I waited outside for Bella and Iris. Iris exited with a goofy smile on her face. "You have to get with that girl," Iris nudged me the ribs. "She is fucking awesome!"

"I can't get involved while Edward is trying his luck with her. If she's as awesome as you believe her to be she won't want anything to do with him."

"You miss out on all the good ones because of that kid. Why don't you take a chance and get with the girl?"

"Hey babe," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her. "Is Rosy still going for the new girl yet?"

"Nope she's being silly."

I sniffed the air and smelt that Bella making her way near me. "I'll meet you guys by the cars," I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Sure thing Rosy," Emmett said picking up Iris and placing her on his back before making their way towards the parking lot.

Soon after they left I was engulfed in Bella's scent. "I thought you would have left with your sister," she commented smiling softly.

"She went with her boyfriend to the parking lot. They're waiting for me."

"Oh, I don't want you to miss a ride with your family over me."

"Their not going to leave," I assured her. "I just wanted to give you my email just in case you had some questions on the notes or anything." I handed her a note card with my email and phone number on it. "If you need an answer right away just call and I'll be more then happy to answer any questions that you may have."

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime. Do you want me to walk with you to your car?"

"No I have to stop at the office first and then I have other things to do before I leave."

"Okay I can walk with you."

She blushed lightly before shaking her head. "Maybe another time. I'm sure your family would like to get going. After all there's thousands of things that's better than Fork High School. See you later Rosalie."

"Call me Rose,Bella."

"Later _Rose."_

The way my name rolled off her tongue shot sent sparks right to my center. "Bye Bella," I replied back lowly.

I made my way to the parking lot preparing myself for the Edward's yelling. Walking over to Emmett's jeep I crossed my arms and put on my best 'I don't care what you have to say' face. He's going to throw a tantrum over a girl who clearly not interested in him. Grow up is all I can think as he marches over to me.

"What are you trying to do," he growled at me.

"I have no clue what your talking about," I growled back at him.

"Like hell you don't! Your trying to ruin my chances with her!"

"Edward I don't know what your talking about! I was just being nice and trying to help her out."

"No your trying to make her fall for you so that you can take her from me."

"I can't believe you! I have not flirted with her or asked her out on a date. All I did was ask her a few simple questions that she choose to answer. Besides if she was interested in you she would have accepted you invitation out. So if I was you I would back up before I knock your head off."

A wave of calm energy flowed through both of us causing our growls to die down. "That's enough guys," Jasper said walking toward us with Alice twirling next to him. "I don't want this to blow in front of humans. Now lets go home before people start staring."

"Agreed," Alice chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leah (Home)**_

"Mom, they didn't have that floor you wanted," I called out to her. Placing my keys on the table and I plopped down next to my little brother Seth who was watching some awful B-movie. "What's up shorty?"

"Nothing much, school sucked like normal," he answered not turning away from the tv.

"Aww you'll get used to it. It's only your freshmen year after all," I teased.

"Hey, you two need to get ready to go," my mother called from the top of the staircase. "We're going over to the Blacks' in twenty minutes."

"Is Sam going to be there," I asked slightly cringing at the thought of seeing him and Emily together.

"No, he has work tonight and then him and Emily are going to her reservation for a few days."

"Okay," I sighed in relief. For the last few months I've been making a mission out of avoiding the new happy couple. Part because I hate seeing them swoon over each other and the most important reason because it still hurt. I still loved Sam and seeing them together always broke me down. We were supposed to be the happy newlyweds and have children.

_**(The Blacks' house)**_

I walked into Billy's house and was wrapped around in the of comforting smell hot coco. I sighed happily and made my way into the living room where Billy, Jacob, Charlie, and a brown eyed beauty was sitting on the couch. Billy looked up as the rest of my family came in.

"It's good to see you guys," He said smiling widely.

"It's nice to see you too Billy," my mother said hugging him.

"Well guys this is Isabella, Charlie's daughter," Billy said motioning to the girl who looked bored out of her mind.

"Bella," she corrected him.

"I'm Leah and I'm going to the store because I have to buy some bleached flour so my mom can make her world famous cake. Would you like to come along," I said giving her a real smile.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat as quickly as possible. "I would love to," she answered practically running out of the door.

"We'll be back in a few," I chuckled as I made my way towards the door.

I followed Bella out of the door and cringed when I seen she was standing next to Billy's old beat up rusty red truck. I chuckled softly as I walked over to her. "I see you're the unlucky one who got this piece of junk," I said patting the hood.

"Yeah…It's only until I get a job and find a part-time high school student affordable car," she replied getting ready to jump, and I do mean jump, into the truck.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Bella I'm not getting into that heap of junk."

"Is there a store in walking distance from here?"

"Well yeah but I already looked there. And two I have a car that goes over thirty."

"Oh, right. "

"Come on I live a block away." Bella hurried towards me as I tarted towards my house.

"So how tall are you," She asked out of nowhere.

I paused slightly as I tilted my head to the side. She wanted to know my height? "I'm 6'3". It was kind of weird I had this growth spurt last week. Besides that I'm nineteen and me being a chick and all i shouldn't have grown anymore. How about you short stuff?"

"I'm five foot three."

"That explains why I can see the top of your head," I chuckled at my own joke.

"Shut up," Bella chuckled pushy me softly. I pretended to stumble for her efforts. "Wow your solid." her face slowly turned pink as she realized what she said.

I lift my shirt showing off my six pack with a cocky smile. "Just a little bit."

I watched her carefully as she glazed over my abs. Her cheeks turned from a light pink to a deep red as she realized that she was staring. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You just liked something that you saw and I'm not complaining." This caused her already red face to become even more red. "And if I was bothered by your staring I wouldn't have showed you my awesomeness in the first place."

We stopped in front of my forest green Focus as I pulled my shirt down. "I have to get my keys, if you want you can come in for a second."

"No, I'll just wait out here."

"Okay." I ran up the stairs and walked right in. Thank god we didn't have a high crime rate was the only thing i could think as i walked to the living room. I grabbed my keys from the table and returned to Bella's side not wanting to keep her waiting. "There's this store in the middle of Forks that has the flour."

"Oh you mean Sal's."

"Yeah I go there all the time when I need something that I can't find on the res."

We hopped into my car and drove off. I looked over to Bella who was staring out of the windshield avoiding any and all eye contact with me. "Is there something wrong," I asked turning back to the road.

"Why would there be?"

"Besides the fact that your not talking to me? I didn't mean to scar you off."

"Oh I wasn't ignoring you. I was-"

"Just thinking about my abs," I chuckled cutting her off.

"No. I was just thinking about how awkward things were with Jake," she mumbled.

"What do you mean awkward?"

"He kept flirting with me the whole time that I was there. And I kept trying to be polite but he's not getting any of the hints."

I growled softly gripping the steering wheel tightly. Jacob was never that much of a pain in my ass but for one reason or another this really got under my skin. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I think I got it."

"Okay but if things get a little too much to handle you can always come to me for help."

"You barely know me but your offering an helping hand if I need one. Why?"

Glancing at her for a second I had to think for a sec. The only thing I knew about this girl was her height, name, and who her father was. Besides that I have no clue as to who Bella Swan was. "I'm just being nice," I finally answered. "And I don't want you to date someone because your just being nice or felt pressured into. You should go out with someone you actually like. So if you need me to talk to him and let him know that your not into him I'll do it." We pulled into the parking lot smoothly as I finished my sentence.

Bella got out and studied a mud covered Jeep that was parked next to us. I hopped out frowning at her. "Is there a problem, Bella," I asked taking her out of her trance.

"Hm? No."

"Okay? You wanna go in or are you content with staring at the Jeep?"

Rolling her eyes and she walked in leaving me with a smirk on my face. I followed her in grabbing a basket. She walked to the isle labeled baking goods. "So what brand are you looking for," she asked walking down the isle looking for the flour.

"It doesn't matter really as long as it's not regular flour."

"Okay how much do you need?"

"Ah…three pounds should do…?"

She looked over at me with an amused look on her face. "Do you even know how much she uses?"

"No, I don't bake I'm more into the microwave thing," I explained.

This caused her to give me an actual laugh. She grabbed a smaller box than I normally got and placed it into the basket. "This makes the cake a lot more fluffier." I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "That's a good thing. You want your cake to be fluffy"

"Oh okay that works for me then."

"Hey Bella," a British male's voice said a little too excited for my taste.

Bella turn around to see a pale bronzed hair kid walking toward her. "Hi Edward…"

"What are you doing here?" _Are you serious? What are you doing in a grocery store? Idiot._ He glared at me for a second while he waited for Bella to answer.

"Buying groceries," she answered rolling her eyes at the question.

"Right that would be the reason why anyone would be in here." She nodded her head showing that she was getting annoyed. "Well since I bumped into you here I was wondering if you made up you mind about the date yet?"

"Look Edward I just got here not even a week ago. Can you back up a bit and give me some time to adjust."

"I'm sorry Bella. I just really would like to get to know you. And I figured that would be the best way to do so," he replied sounding disappointed. _Are you seriously trying to put her on a guilt trip? God your pathetic._

"I'm not saying no. I just need to adjust. Why don't you get to know me a bit before we go on a date. You never know I might not be that awesome of person to date."

"That sounds good to me," he smiled.

"Edward move your ass," a voice boomed from another isle. "I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be."

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"So who was that," I tried to tease her but it came out more as an annoyed growl.

"That was Edward he asked me out the other day and I never really said yes."

"I bet that was a blow to this ego."

"He'll be okay. He's a big boy."

"He's a dork."

"I'm giving him a chance."

"Fair enough. Let's just go pay for this before he comes back and tries to bribe you on a date with him."

_**(Black's house. 3 hours later.)**_

I began to stack the dishes in the sink when I smelt Bella's intoxicating scent loft into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing in the doorway. "Did you enjoy the _fluffy _cake," I asked turning back to what I was doing.

"Yeah it was really good," she answered automatically. As her scent got closer a smile spread across my face. Her hand dragged across my stomach as she reached for a dish towel. "Let me help you with that."

"Ah…I got it."

"I wasn't giving you a choice Leah."

I chuckled softly moving over so she had some space. "So you have a stomach thing or something," I asked going back to washing the plates.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem pretty interested in mine."

She tilted her head back and let out a long laugh. "I like abs," she answered truthfully. "There's something about them that draws me in. But I do not have a thing for just any old stomach."

"Just mine?"

"No, not just yours."

"I can't tell. When Paul and Jared came in with their shirts off it was as if you didn't even notice that they had abs on top of abs." I looked down at her and notice the full on blush that covered her whole head. "So?"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! It's just yours. I don't know why but they just look perfect with you tan skin and…"

"And what?"

"It's sexy." This caused her blush to deepen.

I flicked some water on her. "It's okay to think that I'm sexy."

She splashed a little water back at me. "Don't let it go to your head."

I splashed water back at her which started our water war. Bella's giggles filled the kitchen as we both became soaked. This was the first time in awhile that I actually had fun. In the midst of our war Bella began to slip on a puddle of water. This caused me to jet to her side and wrap my arms around her waist bring her close to me. "Are you okay," I asked panting slightly.

"Yeah," she answered hiding her face in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry I'm just really clumsy."

"Nothing to be sorry about. The floor's wet one of us were bound to slip eventually." I helped her up and looked around the kitchen. "We better clean this up before-"

"Before I see this," my mother said cutting me off.

I quickly removed my arm from around Bella and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry?"

"Just hurry up and clean up Lee. Your father wants to go to bed early so he and the guys can go fishing."

"Just go ahead without me. I'll finish this up and then make my way home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we don't live that far and depending on the time I'm sure Jake, Paul, or Jared wouldn't mind walking me to our house."

"Okay then dear."

I grabbed a mop as my mother left. "Do you mind finishing the dishes while I mop this up?"

"No problem."

"Leah," Jared said walking into the kitchen.

"What?! I would like to get halfway done with what I'm doing before someone calls my fucking name," I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to tell you that I would walk you home when you were don't," he replied giving me a kind smile.

I covered my mouth and looked at him in disbelief. "I'm so sorry Jared. I didn't mean to snap on you."

"It's fine Leah. I know you been stressed with college and what not."

"I'll let you know when I'm done." He nods his head and then turns to leave.

I went back to mopping humming don't let it go to your head by Fefe Dobson. Bella chuckled softly. "That's a good song," she stated placing the rest of the plates in their cabinet.

"I agree."

She leaned against the table watching me carefully. "You're a college student?"

"Yeah freshman. I took a year off because I was expecting to get married around about now but clearly things have changed."

"I'm-"

"Don't even think about saying your sorry," I said cutting her off. I forced down the pain that came up as I cut her off. I had to hear everyone tell me that they were sorry that Sam left me and this and that. I didn't want to hear it from her too. She didn't have to say sorry that someone else broke me heart. "I've heard that for a month straight I don't want to hear it again. Besides your not the one that needs to say it, you did nothing to me. Anyways things are better now."

"Better now how?"

"I can go to school without having to worry about starting a family and I can flirt with pretty girls," I answered winking at her. This earned me her world famous blush. I looked deep into her eyes with a small smile glued to my face. "Bella today I had the most that fun I ever had in the last couple of months and it's all thanks to you. My family are having a cookout next week Friday and I want you to come."

"As a date?"

"I was thinking more on the lines as a friend but whatever you would like. We can make it like a friend date. Where we can even go to second base." I leaned closer to before whispering. "Braiding each other's hair."

She laughed pushing me back a bit. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Chips and your pretty smile."

"I think I can bring that," she chuckled before putting up the final dish. "Well it seems like the dishes are all washed. I think I should make my way home."

"Yeah, if you leave right now your truck should get you home within two hours."

Flipping me off she shook her head. "And to think I was going to bring the beads for your hair."

Place a hand on my heart I pushed out my world best pout. "But I was looking forward to it."

Laughing she headed towards the living room to say her good byes to everyone. "If my truck get's me home before two hours I'll bring them."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Goodnight Leah."

"Night Bells."

I finished mopping up the last of the water and sighed happily. How can someone come along and grab my full attention so easily? Shaking my head I put up the mop and headed towards the living room where Paul and Jared were having an arm wrestling match and Jacob was flipping channels.

"When your done with that you mind walking me Jared," I asked sitting next to Paul.

"He can take you now," Paul answered as he slammed his hand on the table.

Jared growled before getting up. "Let's go Lee."

Nodding my head I stood and patted Paul on the shoulder. "Take it easy on him next time."

"You know me Leah i like to win," he replied with his playboy grin.

"Don't we all." I walked out giving Jacob a quick wave.

Jared followed me out with a light sigh as we started toward my house. "So Bella," he asked more so then stated.

"What about her?"

"It just seemed like you guys clicked almost right away."

Shrugging my shoulders I looked at him. "So? She's a cool chick."

He chuckled before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm just saying keep her around. I like to see you have fun. It's been too long since the last time I say you actually smile."

"Well you'll be happy to know that she'll be at the cookout."

"Good I'll bring Kim and they can mingle too."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well this chapter has a little singing and a passage from the end of the Twilight book that I said don't own. **_

_**In this passage from twilight I changed the characters names so it isn't weird.**_

_**Names**_

_**Bella=Rachael**_

_**Edward=Micheal**_

_**Alice=Neva**_

_**Jasper=Abel**_

_**Emmett=Eric**_

_**Rosalie=Summer  
**_

_**Esme=Jenifer **_

_**Carlisle= Robert **_

_**Everyone else I'll say when that time comes.  
**_

_**Rosalie (Cullen's house)**_

"Rose I hate to tell you this but it seems like you have some competition," Alice said walking into my room.

I looked up from my book and gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about," I asked.

"A girl named Leah Clearwater has entered the race for Bella's heart."

"I didn't know there was a race," I replied nonchalantly. "Is the Leah girl a shape shifter?"

"I wouldn't have seen her if she was but that wasn't the point I was trying to make. I thought that maybe that bit of information would light a fire under your butt."

"Okay?"

"Rose, Leah is showing signs of shifting very soon."

"That's fine by me."

"Why would that be fine with you? You know those mutts have bad tempers."

"Like we don't," I countered raising a questioning eyebrow at her. "If Bella chooses her then I'm okay with that because she's happy. I prefer her to pick me but if she doesn't then I'll make nice with the mutt so Bella can be happy."

"What if your better choice?"

"What if she's the better choice," I countered. "If Bella think that she's better than me I won't stand in her way. But she has to get rid of Edward first."

Alice threw her hands in the air. "Can you at lease try to go for Bella? Like make an attempt?"

"Sure in a week."

Alice began to move her hands wildly as she talked. "Are you really going to allow Edward a chance with her when the only time he shows any interest in any girl is when someone peeks your interest?"

"Alice if it's destined to happen it will happen. Trust me I know Edward is a dick but I don't feel like fighting with him."

Alice eyes glazed over showing that she was in a vision. Leaning back against my headboard i waited patiently for her to come to. She blinked quickly and looked down at me. "Rose I'm going to go hunt."

"You mind telling," before I could finish my sentence she was gone. "What you saw."

I rolled my eyes and then returned to my book.

"_You really believe that I would give in so easily," he said with a sour edge to his mocking tone._

"_A girl can dream."_

_His eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"_

"_Not exactly," I said, frowning at his word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever."_

_His expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice._

"_Rachel." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips "I will stay with you - isn't that enough?"_

_I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."_

_He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl. _

_I touch his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more then everything in the world combined, Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough forever."_

_And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat._

I closed the book and place it on my night stand. I returned laying against my pillow staring at ceiling. If Bella picked me was she going to want to become a vampire? Was she going to be willing to give up walking in the sun to hid the black tattoos that'll cover her body? Would she allow herself to become a monster that will always have this burning sensation in the back of her throat that will never be satisfied no matter how much blood she drinks. The biggest question of all was she going to be as understanding as the Rachel girl in this book…

But life wasn't as simple as any old book that anyone has written. If it was everyone would die happily of old age knowing that they had a great life without pain and suffering. Bloody tears began to run down my cheeks. If everything went like they did in the book then Edward would be the perfect fit for the her and I would be happily married to an over pompous snob.

By chance I was able to convince Bella that she should be with me was I going to be able to turn her? To make her suffer for the rest of eternity so that she can be with me forever. But once again it wasn't my choice because if I had any say in it I wouldn't even think about changing her. But once again it was her choice not mine.

I got out of bed and made my way to the music room. I wiped away my bloody tears knowing that it didn't matter what I wanted. It'll never matter what I wanted it was Bella choice and her choice alone what she does with her life. So there was no point in crying about it. That was the good thing about being a human you could choose what you want to be or do.

"Rose," Iris called.

"What do you want," I asked sighing softly wiping the last of the tears away.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know you. I can't see the future, remember?"

Rolling my eyes I looked at her. "I'm going to school tomorrow. Is there anything else that you want."

"Okay. Are you coming into the music room?"

"Ah yeah," I answered walking down the stairs. "Why?"

I had my answer when opened the door and saw Iris holding her violin. "I want some bonding time with you."

"Can't you bond with someone else?"

"I can but I really don't want to bond by having sex, going shopping, playing video games, listening to certain people doubting themselves, or trade war stories. Besides you haven't played with me in decades."

"Fine I'll play with you under one condition."

"You know I always sing the chorus. There no reason to even make that a condition."

I rolled my eyes and sat in front of my piano. "Whatever, you know you like doing four out of the five things that you listed."

"And I will never say which one I hate."

I chuckled. "Like we don't know the answer to that."

"I didn't say anything. I love all of you equally. By the way how have you called Bella yet?"

"You would have heard if I did."

"Just because I can hear very well doesn't mean I use it to snoop. Thank you very much."

"If you really really must know, no I haven't called her."

"Rosalie Hale! When we are done with our bonding time I demand that you call the girl."

"Fine I will. You don't have to be a phallus head."

"I'm not a dickhead."

I chuckled softly as my fingers began to glide along the keys.

_What am I fighting, afraid of losing?_

_It's like I'm not in control. _

_I'm watching myself, I'll die thinking you won't be around._

_You know you got my heart on lock, and even if I were to run, I can't go._

Iris began to play the as she song.

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

_Maybe I make believe, you're no different, but you got me in love,_

_Don't wanna be alone again, I cannot function, without you here,_

_My indecision and all my fears get higher higher day by day, higher higher but I can't go_

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

_It's just not fair that, I'm lost in your love that I just can't breathe just can't breathe. _

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath._

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath._

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath. _

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath. _

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

I looked over to Iris who was finishing the last verse. "Why did you pick that song," she asked studying my face carefully.

"I like the song," I shrugged. "Leona Lewis is an amazing singer."

"I agree but now I have to go and hunt with my bear of a man," she sung. She began to walk up the stairs when she stop and looked over her shoulder. "Call Bella."

I rolled my eyes but pulled out my phone and dialing her number. Zipping to my room I waited for an answer.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello," Bella's voice sung on the phone.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie," I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Ah…nothing much I just...ah wanted to see how the notes were going. My handwriting is slightly bad."

"Their going pretty-wait did you say that your handwriting was bad? I wish my handwriting looked like yours. Its so beautiful I don't know weather I should like put it in a frame or have you sign it first than put it in a frame."

"I just had a lot of practice. Trust me that's sloppy considering how I normally write. Anyways I'm sorry I know that seemed like a very dorky question but-"

"Rose are you nervous?"

Nervous? Me Rosalie Lilian Hale nervous to talk to a human girl? "Psh, no…? Why do you ask?"

"Because your rambling."

"Oh…sorry." Walking into my room I rubbed my forehead. Ugh what is this girl doing to me?

Bella's laugh filled my ear. "Rose there's nothing to be sorry about. Anyway what are you up to?"

"I just got done singing with my sister."

"Alice?"

"Oh god no Alice can't sing her way out of a paper bag. She's the family's painter."

"Iris doesn't really look like a singer."

"She doesn't look like most of the things she does. She's like a jack of all trades. I personally think it's because she wants to have her own connection with us."

"That's cool. So you found the inspiration that you were looking for?"

"No, Iris just wanted to bond."

"But you were going to sing before she even mentioned bonding."

"How do you know that?"

"Because in order for her to even suggest that you guys should sing together you had to want to. Iris doesn't look like someone who will force someone to bond with her if they aren't in the mood to."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she reminds me of my best friend back home. It was like she knew when she was needed without even speaking to you. There was a couple of times I was feeling down and out of no where she was where I needed her to be."

I smiled softly at her comment. She pays attention to every little detail, making notes on them. That could be problematic if she started noticing things about my family and I but right now it was just another thing that made her cute."I finished reading a book."

"What book?"

"Twilight."

"The vampire book that every teenage girl is drooling over?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you would be into something like that. Do you have posters all over your wall," she teased.

Laughing I plopped down onto my bed. "It perked my interest. That's as far as my fan girl went."

"I was not expecting you to be into vampire novels."

I chuckled softly to myself. Only if she knew. "I was just interested in what she was going to say about vampires that no one else has ever said. Just another wrong interpretation."

"Then what's the right interpretation?"

I opened and closed my mouth realizing that I slipped up. She pays too much attention. "I believe that vampires can mix into the human world without being detected-"

"Like in Twilight?"

"Kind of. But instead of the human drinking ones having red eyes and the animal drinking ones having gold eyes, the human drinkers eye color is the same as when they were human so they can lure in their prey. The animal drinkers eyes appear to be grey to people who don't pay close enough attention but really are silver."

"That's interesting. What happens when your vampires step into the sun? Do they glow instead of sparkle?"

"No, black tattoos appear over their body which often reveals the real them that no one sees under the surface of the person people think they are. The tattoos tells the story of what they been through and why they act the way they do. Only if…the right person knows how to read them, that is."

"And how would you do that."

I smirked, I was telling her the truth and she just thought I was talking about a story idea for some book. "You pay attention to the shapes and if the lines are ridged, wavy, or just straight lines."

"So when are you going to write it?"

"I have no clue yet but I have a feeling if I did I could gross more then the Twilight series made in a month."

"How come?"

"Vampires are in." Even though I really think they should become unpopular again because people like to poke their nose in things that can really get them hurt. Human nature I guess."

She chuckled softly. "That they are."

"So you haven't read the books?"

"Nope," she said popping the p.

"They're okay."

"I'll take your word on it."

Taking a quick look at the clock it just stuck midnight. Unlike me Bella needed to sleep. "It's getting late," I sighed faking a yawn.

Bella yawned softly in return. "Your right. Plus I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Right. I'll see you in Biology tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Good night Isabella."

"Night Rose."

Hanging up I laid back and rubbed my face slowly. What was I doing? I barely knew anything about the girl and here I was telling her about vampires. What am I going to do next? Walk into the sunlight and do a little dance for her? Isabella Swan is going to get me in a lot of trouble. As I prepared to day_dream_ until it was time to go to go to school something in the back of my head whispered; _she's worth it.__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well so far it seems like no one is rooting for Edward, LOL. It can't be helped I guess. I really want to hear what side you're on with a reason why your rooting for them because I think it's awesome when my readers really get into the story. And for the very few that has already done this I want to say thank you and you guys are awesome!**

**Okay this chapter is going to be in Leah's POV. So enjoy and review please.**

_**Leah (8:30 a.m.)**_

I walked into the kitchen wearing only track shorts and a sport bra. My mother looked over her shoulder and had a huge smile on her face. "So did you have fun last night," she asked going back to her morning tea.

"I had a blast," I practically squealed.

"I figured as much. So is Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected her. Opening a cabinet I grabbed my box cereal and began to eat it out of the box.

This cause her smile to become even wider. "Is Bella coming to the cook out?"

"Yeah. I have to make sure my room is clean and that both of my guitars are tuned so that we can play if she wants."

"I haven't seen you this excited since the first time you went on a date with Sam. Are you going to ask her out?"

I growled softly when she said Sam's name. I was going to comment on how I wished she would stop bringing him up but it was soon forgotten when I realized what she asked me. "Ah…no…no not yet. She's mostly likely going to date this Cullen boy for a little while because he's annoyingly persistent but after that who knows what could happen."

"You want to be a rebound?"

"No, I'm never a rebound. I'm just going to let things run their course and who knows maybe she won't become that loser's girlfriend."

"But what if she does? What are you going to do then?"

"Then I'll be happy for her," I answered truthfully. "And support her. But if that little shit harms her I'll rip his dick off and shove it up his ass."

"Watch your mouth," my mother chimed shaking her head. "I'm just glad that your happy."

"Thanks."

"So Lee what are your plans for today?"

"I don't have classes until one so I might just hang around here until then."

"Okay, I'm going up to the bakery for awhile so if you get bored you can stop by."

"And get fooled into baking?"

"Not fooled just taught. One of theses days your going to be grateful that you know how to make cookies and cupcakes."

"We'll see if that day comes."

Putting down the box of cereal I reached around my mom and grabbed a cereal bar. Heading to the room ready to plopped down on the couch Seth comes running in. "Hey Leah can you drop me off at school," he asked grabbing a textbook.

"Sure," I answered stuffing my cereal bar into my mouth. "Let me grab a shirt.

I jogged to my room and grabbed my black and white tank top putting it on as I ran back down the stairs. "Come on short stuff, you don't want to be late to school."

_**(10:30 a.m. Bakery)**_

I walked into my mom's bakery bored out of my mind. Walking up to the counter and I chuckled as I seen one of my closest friends Sarah reading a book. "Hey Sarah is my mom in the back," I asked grabbing a cupcake.

"No, she went to drop off some cookies," Sarah answered not looking away from her book.

I ate half of the cupcake in one bite and rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be paying attention? Some hoodlum could come in and steal some sweets."

She sighed heavily as she flipped to the next page. "The only hoodlum that comes in here and steals the sweets are you."

I stuffed the rest of the cupcake in my mouth before taking another. "I am not a hoodlum."

"Sure you're not." She closed her book and looked at me tilting her head to the side. "So who's Bella?"

I frowned slightly. "You and my mother gossip like old people," I groan.

"You're my best friend and your mother's oldest kid, of course we gossip about you." I stuck my tongue at her. "So spill it Lea."

I sighed. "It's Charlie Swan's only daughter."

"Oh she just came a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah and she's the most amazing person that I have ever met. I mean she like's the same music as me, she's smart, and funny. And she has this laugh that can keep you warm through the coldest of nights." I paused for a second as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Any thing else," she asked smiling.

"Her eyes are like a pool of chocolate that can goes on and on," I sighed happily. "I feel like I'm in high school all over again."

"That's the first time I heard you ever speak of someone like that. Even with jackass you never described his eyes. She must have stroked a few cords with you."

"I don't know…there's just something about her that makes you...I don't know. There's just something really great about her. "

"I see. So how long did you actually spend just talking with her and not flirting with her?"

"Hours with the occasional pick up line here and there. You know me Sarah, I drop pick up lines like they're going out of style"

"You know sometimes you can be really cool but there's times like this that you're really lame. So what now?"

"I don't know. I'm going to eat a few more of theses cupcakes and wait for my mother to get back and bother her for a bit."

"Whatever." Sarah was about to go back to her book but stopped and studied me for a few seconds. "When are you going to see her again?"

"At the cookout."

"That's too long to wait. Why don't you go to her school and bring her here for a few treats?"

"You just want me to bring her here so that you can meet her."

"Your point?"

"I'll see…"

"No, you will bring her here Monday."

I sighed heavily. "Fine."

The door opened causing me to hold my next comment. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother coming in still covered in flour. "Hey LeeLee. You got bored or hungry," she asked taking off her dirty apron and putting on a clean one.

"Some of both. So where did you drop the cookies off at."

"I took them to Sam's place to feed the boys.'

"Don't they have school? And I thought that Sam was gone for a few days."

"Most of those boys don't have class until twelve and Jared doesn't have to go today because of some senior crap. And things came up with Sam so he had to stay while Emily went to her res."

I stuffed down another cupcake. "I guess. So I'm completely bored and I'm trying not to grab another cupcake. And no I don't want to learn how to make anything."

"Fine. Fine. You can take theses doughnuts to Billy's."

"Am I picking up any dishes?"

"No, you can keep the money he's giving you too."

"Sweet, I needed lunch money anyways."

"You wouldn't need any money if you would just work for me."

I smiled before taking the box of doughnuts. "I do work for you," I said holding up the box of doughnuts.

"You know what I mean."

"I'll see you after class." I walked out of the shop and hopped into my car.

_**(Black's House)**_

I ranged the door bell before walking in. I always did that when I was delivering things to council member. Even though they said that I could come and go as I please I kind of thought it was rude not letting them know you were entering their home.

"Billy," I shouted. "I have the doughnuts that you ordered."

"I'm in the kitchen Leah," he called back.

I walked into the kitchen to find him cleaning his latest catch. "Hey Billy, where do you want me to put them?"

"On the table please and the money should be there." I did as he directed and stuffed the cash into my bra. "How have you been?"

I frowned he made it seem like he didn't see me just yesterday. "I've been fine," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"You haven't came down with that flu that everyone seems to be catching."

"Ah no…I'm as healthy as a horse. And I could eat one as well."

"You gain an bigger appetite?"

"Yeah it just started today. While I was waiting for my mom to come back from a delivery I stuffed down like twelve cupcakes within a ten minute period. Normally I would be full with just three."

"Maybe your just going through a growth spurt."

"I'm nineteen! I shouldn't be growing any more."

"A late growth spurt," he suggested with a chuckle.

"I guess." I started to leave but stopped and turned back to Billy. "Billy can you tell your son to back off of Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't get that she's not into her and it's making her feel awkward."

"The way I see it, he can do as he please as long as he stays in his boundaries or Isabella tells him to back off. I don't see anything wrong with friendly flirting."

I clenched and unclenched my fist trying to calm myself. "If your boy steps one foot out of line I'll beat him back into his place."

"He won't. Just let the boy have his fun."

I growled storming out of the house. Was he blind to the fact that Bella was too nice to come out and say how she really feels because she knows it'll destroy the boy. All Billy was worried about was setting his son up with his best friend's daughter. I'm sure if I said the same thing to Charlie he would get right on Jacob about it. I sighed heavily as I got into the car and took a few moments to calm down.

Today was going to be a long day...

_**(4:00pm)**_

I stared at the phone in my hand and taking deep breaths. I had dialed her number three times but I couldn't bring myself to actually press talk. I nearly fell out of my bed when the phone began to ring. Not bother looking at the caller id I answered"Hello," I sighed.

"Hi, is Leah there," a familiar asked.

"Bella," I said smiling.

"Leah?"

"The one and only. What's up Bella?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm dreading my little date," she answered truthfully.

"You said yes?"

"What to Edward?"

"Yeah."

Oh god no. I'm talking about the cookout."

Chuckling I ran a hand slowly through my hair. "You'll have fun. There's nothing to worry about it."

"I wish I could have seen your face when you thought it was Edward," she laughed lightly. "Anyways my dad was telling me that everyone was going to be at the cook out."

"So?"

"I just get really nervous when I meet a lot of people in one place. The small gathering at Billy's house was easy. Parties aren't so easy for me."

"Maybe I can pick you up," I suggested closing my eyes. "I can tell you about everyone who's going to be there before you meet them. That way you won't be so nervous."

"That would be great. You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Bella."

"Thanks...So how was class today," she asked changing the subject.

"Eh, I only had one class and the lab was pretty easy."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So, besides your boy problem how was your school day."

"Edward isn't a problem. Are you jealous?"

"No," I answered a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say Leah. Anyway I had to cuss out this guy because he grabbed my ass," she sighed. "Besides that it was okay."

"Who grabbed your ass," I asked shaking.

"Mike Newton, his parents own a sporting good shop. I went up there before I went home so I could get an application and that's when he copped a feel."

I made a mental note of his name and the fact that he worked at a sporting good shop. I would be making a happily little stop there sometime in the near future. "Your looking for a job," I asked slowly calming myself down.

"Yeah, you seen the rust bucket that I'm driving."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah you need to get rid of that thing, I don't think it's safe to drive anyway. I know a few people selling decent cars that just need a little work on it. Lucky for you I know someone who'll fix up any car for free."

"Jacob?"

"He would probably but I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about myself."

"You can," she asked obviously not believing me.

"I'm not as good as he is but I'm good enough to get you moving in a day or two days. There isn't much to do on the res or even Forks so we learn things as we go."

"Well I'll have to see."

"But the reason I asked if you were looking for a job is because my mom is always hiring and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine.

"Do you really think your mom would give me a job?"

"Yeah, I told her you were in to baking and already suggested you as an employee."

"What does you mom do?"

"She owns her own bakery."

"That sounds so fun. When do you think I can come in and grab and application?"

"I can pick you up from your school Monday and then take you."

"But how am I going to get to school?"

"I can take you before I have class."

"Okay sounds good. Well I have to get some homework done"

"Okay, have fun."

"Oh I'll have a bunch of fun as I learn punch in numbers in my calculator over and over again realizing that I'm still trying to figure out the answer to the first problem."

"Ooo math is always fun."

"Shut up Leah, I'll call you once my brain is fried."

Laughing I pressed my head on the wall closest to me. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Leah."


	6. Chapter 6

After hanging up on Leah I glanced at the math homework that was laying on my bed and sighed heavily. In under a week time I was doing it again and I hated it. I moved to Forks in hope that this wouldn't happen again but here I am. Back at home I had people flocking to be a my side. To be mine. At first I thought it was because my step dad was an up and coming baseball hero but when anyone would come over they were only focused on me. Like I was their reason to live to breath.

The only one that it didn't effect was adults and my best friend Lizzy. When ever the crowd of people became too much she ushered would couple them off and they would seem to forget about me. With her everything worked out nicely. But that was before one of my groupies thought it was an good idea to rid the one person that was the closest to me so they could get a chance with me.

A month before I cam to Forks Lizzy was stabbed by a freshman. I did what I could to stop him but it wasn't enough. He just kept stabbing her until a teacher came and stopped him. I could never forget the look on her face as she stood up by herself. The look of confusion and pain painted her face as she watched the wounds heal. She looked at me and shook her head slowly. _Bella I'm okay. It wasn't your fault__. _But it was. If I wasn't such a freak she wouldn't have been hurt.

So I left. I left in hopes that whatever was wrong with me would go away and stay back in Phoenix. But that was too much to ask for. Now I had four people not knowing that they were falling for me. Don't get me wrong Leah and Rosalie were two people that I actually wanted to get to know and become closer to. Besides I can feel this pull to both of them that I can't explain and I really didn't care for an explanation. I just wanted to be close to them without worrying that it was my curse bringing them to me. But there was Edward and Jacob still. Even though they didn't know they were barking up the wrong tree I could feel the curse of mine worming its way into there hearts.

A sigh escaped my lips as I numbly flipped to the assigned homework page. Sleep wasn't going to come easy so I mind as well did something useful.

_**(4:00 am Living Room.)**_

We all waited for Edward's returned in the living room. Right now he was watching Bella sleep in the furthest corner away from her in her room. Which if you asked me that's plain out creepy. I kind of knew what was going to come when he came in. He most likely was going to tell me to stay away from her if I knew what was good for me. And that would be when Emmett would step in and tell him that he would rip him into millions of pieces. I sighed softly not really wanting to listen to one of Edward's rant.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One," Alice counted down.

And in comes Edward with a glare on his face. "Rose I'm going to ask you once," he started. "Stay away from Bella!"

"Edward I think you need to get the prick out of your ass because last time I checked Bella can talk to and hang out with whoever she wants to when she wants to," I snapped.

"Bella and I are going to be in a relationship soon and I want you to honor that."

I snorted. "What got you on super protection mode," I asked knowing that I was walking on a fine line now. "While she was a sleep did she moan my name?"

This seemed to light a fire under him because he began to clench and unclench his fist. "Rose it's time for you to face it that I may have found my mate and that your still the only one that is missing their true love. Maybe you should try finding a real man instead of checking out all of these girls," he hissed. "Just because the last time a man touched you it-"

I slapped as hard as I could cutting him off in mid sentence. Emmett causally tapped Edward on his shoulder and delivered a bone crushing right hook when Edward looked. There was only a few things that thing that Emmett hated in the world. The first was someone trying to harm his family and the second bringing up someone;s past that would hurt them. Sadly Edward had stepped over the line completely and he knew it. He turned back to me head bowed as he rubbed his jaw.

"Rose I'm sorry. I stepped out of line. But you have to understand that Bella has picked me."

I chuckled softly. "She hasn't even said yes to going on a date with you yet. I hardly think that means she picked you. But I will tell you exactly what that means. It means that she can kiss, date, and do as she pleases with anyone she wants. And if she's supposed to be your so called mate don't you think that she would be more interested in going out with you then she is now?"

Edward cracked his neck trying to calm himself down. "Rosalie I'm trying to be as nice as possible but your making it hard. Just stay away from her!"

"That's it," Esme sighed heavily. "We're going on a girls only trip and the guys are going on their own trip. I'm getting tired of this fight already and it's just started. I think we just need to ease the tension." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. "When we get done with this I don't want anyone fighting over the girl like she's-"

"Edward is the one that told Rose that she couldn't talk to her," Iris said cutting her off. "With all due respect fucking Edward is acting as if Bella is his mate because she talked to him a hand full of times."

This cause Esme to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Edward she's her own person and I expect you to respect that."

"Yes mom..."

"Now let's go," Esme said grabbing her jacket and walking out with all of the females following her.

_**Leah(Monday Morning)**_

I pulled into Bella's drive way and waited for her to walk out. It took her ten minutes to come out of the house running at full speed only to get to the passengers side as fall on her ass. I suppressed my laughter as I looked out the passenger's window. "Are you okay," I asked smiling.

"I'm fine. I should have know that something like that would have happened," she sighed getting up and dust herself off before she entered my car.

"You know you didn't have to run your school doesn't start until seven forty-five and it's only seven thirty," I said pulling off slowly.

"Well I didn't know how long you've been waiting for me and I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Or you were excited to see me. That reminds me." I looked over my shoulder and gave her a playful glare. "You didn't call me after you finished your math."

"Oh shit I forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool Bella. So what happened?"

"I died."

I chuckled shaking my head slightly. "You couldn't have died Bella. You're still talking to me."

"That I am doing," she chuckled. "I thought it was only right to talk to you before I completely died."

"I'm glad you thought of me.""

"So what do I get for dropping you off in a way better car then yours," I asked chuckling at her glare. Her glare dropped as she began to blush fiercely. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

She pulled back with a small smile on her face. "See you later loser."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then pulled off when she got into the building safely.

_**(After School)**_

I was parked next to a very expensive candy red BMW as I waited for Bella. I couldn't help but to look at it in awe because if I had enough cash I would buy something like this in a heart beat. I heard Bella laugh causing me to look in my rear view mirror. Bella was walking next to very attractive blond girl with gold eyes. Right behind them was a pixie like girl that was practically dancing as she walked. And another blond who looked as if he was struggling with something.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the trunk. The three that were walking with Bella looked at me before Bella even noticed that I was there. I flinched when I noticed that they all were glaring daggers into me. Bella didn't seem to notice their glares as she continued to talk about whatever. Her deep brown eyes locked with my eyes and I could feel my heart skip a beat. She was beautiful.

"Hey Leah," Bella said walking towards me and snatching me out of my thoughts.

I waited for her to reach my car until I spoke. "Hey Bells, how was school?"

"It was okay. Oh but before I forget I want you to meet a few people."

I looked over to the three that walked with her and gave them a smile. "Okay."

She lead me towards them clearly excited. "This is Jasper," she said gesturing towards the pained one. He nods his head towards me and then Bella turned to the pixie like girl. "This is Alice." Alice gave me a small smile. "And this is Rosalie." The blond was still glaring at me.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Leah. So are you guys keeping Bella out of trouble?"

"We're trying to but Bella is really clumsy," Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know how she manged to not harm herself yet," I chuckled.

"Oh haha. Yeah, just make fun of me while I'm standing right in front of you."

I chuckled softly before poking her in her ribs. "You know that your amazed that you lasted this long."

Bella rolled her eyes before turning to Rosalie and hiding her face into her chest. She hugged her tightly sighing happily in Rose's arms. "At lease you won't make fun of me," she whispered.

This cause Rose to smile softly. "Never."

Bella pulled away when the dorky kid that wanted a date her with her came into view. I sighed softly at the same time as Rosalie when we watched the dork come closer.

But in the short time that I have met Bella's friend I found no one could resist this girls charm. There was something about her that no one could resist. Between Dork, Rosalie, Jacob and myself I knew that we were affected by her the most; Rose and me more so then the dork and Jacob. I looked up at Rose and seen her looking at me with an understanding as if she could read my mind.

"Hey Bella," dork said wrapping his arms around her waist. "How was gym?"

"It was okay we just ran a few drills."

"That's good." He looked up at me and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

I frowned. "I'm here to pick up Bella and take her to my mom's bakery shop. What is it to you," I asked standing up fully so I could tower over him.

"Your not supposed to be here," he hissed.

Rose turn to him and then back to me. "Excuse Edward he's an idiot," she said forcing herself to not harm her brother in anyway.

Edward grunted before leaning down and kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella then proceeded to hug everyone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said waving bye to everyone and then hopping into my car.

I looked at everyone but Edward. "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can hang out sometimes," I said smiling and then walked over to the driver seat.

"Hopefully," I faintly heard Rose say.

**_(Mom's Shop)_**

"Well my mother isn't here yet but my best friend Sarah is always here," I explained opening the door for her.

"That's cool," she replied breathing in the many smells that were in the shop.

I walked up to the counter and grabbed four cupcakes. "Hey Sarah I want you to meet Bella," I said giving Bella a cupcake.

Sarah put down her book and look up with the most excitement that I have ever seen in her eyes. "Hi Bella," she said giving her a soft smile. "Leah her hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

I had a whole cupcake in my mouth that prevented me from saying anything. Bella turned towards me. "Oh really now? And what has she been say about lil ole me," Bella asked with a light southern drawl.

"She keeps going on and on about how awesome your are and how she can't wait to show you her guitar skills."

"Aww really," Bella cooed. I felt my face heat up and nodded my head slowly. "That's so cute. I have to say Leah that I'm honored that you think so highly of me."

I swallowed the cupcake and looked deep into her eyes. "It's hard not to think of you that highly," I said honestly.

This caused her to blush as she nibbled on her cupcake. Speaking of cupcakes I grabbed another one and stuffed it in my mouth. "God can you eat anymore?"

I nod my head and taking three more. "Leah are you stuffing your face again," I heard my mother ask laughing all the while. "Hello Isabella."

"Hi ."

"Just call me Sue."

"Bella is fine with me then."

She nods her head. "So what brings you to my little shop?"

"Leah said that you were hiring and I really need a job."

"Can you bake?"

"Yes."

"Like..."

"Cookies, cupcakes, cakes, and muffins."

"Do you have a car?"

This caused me to laugh. Bella sent a glare towards me. "I have Billy's old truck..."

"Oh...well besides the car everything checks out. I'll call you by Wednesday night and talk with you about the days you'll be working."

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me I need an extra hand that doesn't eat all of my cookies and cupcakes," she said glaring at me.

"Hey! I can't help it if their good," I said defending myself.

"Well if you keep eating them like you have been your going to lose your abs," Bella said poking my abs.

"When that day happens I'll stop eat some many."

Bella ran her hand across my abs as she rolled her eyes. "You want to hang out at my house for a while," I asked taking a box of cookies.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter is Leah and Bella hanging out. So review like always.**_

_**(Leah's bedroom)**_

"I'm sorry that my room is a little messy. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet," I explained closing my door.

"Not problem at all," she said brushing off my comment. It was only a few seconds and Bella spilled my open can of soda on the floor and slipped in it.

"Shit Bella are you okay," I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah just a little sore," she chuckled.

I picked her up and placed her in my computer chair. My eyes raked over her whole body making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly. That's all I need Bella injuring herself in my room. I stood up and gave her a soft smile. "Bella I'm going to have to be quicker if your going to fall every hour," I said grabbing a towel to clean up the spill. "Or at least clean up before you visit."

"That or maybe you shouldn't eat so many cookies," she countered.

"Hahaha."

Once I cleaned up the spill Bella sighed softly. "Do you have a shirt or something that I can borrow? Mine is soaked.'

I looked over and noticed that her breast were showing clearly through her white t-shirt. After a few second of staring I could feel my cheeks heat up as I realized what I was doing. Pulling off my tank top and tossed it to her quickly. "My bathroom is right through that door," I mumbled pointing towards the door next to my closet. "There's a few towels in there already feel free to clean yourself off."

"Thanks," she mumbled before going into the bathroom.

I plopped down on my bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. I can't believe I just went all pervert on her like that. I feel like a hormonal teenager. I'm better than that. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella came out the bathroom holding her shirt. "You can just put that in my hamper over there. I'll wash it tonight and return it to you."

"Thanks Lee." Bella tossed the shirt into the hamper and then laid next to me giving me a look that I didn't quite understand. "Do you really have to lay there without a shirt on?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm too lazy to put one on. Those cupcakes are slowing me down," I teased. "Is there a problem with me having my shirt off?"

"It's just distracting."

"Distracting? How?"

"You know how I feel about your abs."

"Yeah so?"

"It makes me want to touch them."

I held back my laughter. "You can if you want to. Unless you you're worried that will find out and get his panties in a bunch."

She sighed. "I'm not in a relationship with him Leah. And even if I was there is nothing sexual about touching your abs"

"If you say so but maybe you should let him know that. That boy was staring at you like a lost puppy. So what is going on with you and Rosalie?

She looked taken back by the question but soon it turned to shame. "What do you mean?"

"The way you went to her when Alice and I were teasing you, I could see the way she made you relax when you were in her arms. If you're going out with her that's-"

"I'm not," she cut me off quickly. "But I do like her. I don't know there's something about you two that makes me step out of my comfort zone and flirt. I'm just more relaxed with the two of you." She shook her head slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts. "But I know it's selfish when I can't have both of you and mostly likely whorish. But I can't help myself with the two of you. I've never felt connected with someone as much as I do with you guys."

"Bella your not a whore," I said looking into her eyes. "It's not like your sleeping with half of the school. You have the right to flirt with and choose to be with whoever you want to be with. I'm never going to like turn my back on you because you don't choose me."

"But why?"

"Because it doesn't matter who you choose I know that you're never going to turn your back on us once you make your choice and that you will always care for us one way or another. Hell the only person it would brother me would be the dork because he's an asshole."

"Are you sure about what your saying?"

"Bella I'm sure. I don't say things unless I mean them."

"But it's not fair to you."

"Life isn't fair Bella. Sometimes you just have to learn to enjoy the ride as long as it last and have no regrets in the end."

"Leah-"

"Bella," I whispered. "We'll talk about it again when the time is right. For the time being just enjoy the ride."

She smiled softly and kissed me on the cheek as her hands ran across my abs causing me to shiver. Nothing sexual my ass! Slowly pulling Bella on to my lap I swallowed a moan as her fingers continued to dance on my stomach. When she was completely on my lap I ran a finger along Bella's thigh. She sighed lightly as my finger dance slowly along her thigh. She began to rub my abs with both of her hands as she talked. "You shouldn't play with fire."

I bite my lip softly as she continued to rub my abs. "Yeah...well what can I say? I like it pretty fucking hot," I groaned lightly.

Bella shook her head before leaning forward and resting her head on my shoulders. "No matter what happens Lee can you promise me you'll never hate me."

I made small circles on her back. "Bella I could never hate you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," I promised her softly.

She rolled off of me and went back to staring at random things in my room. "I like your room it fits you."

"Thanks."

**_(Three Hours Later.)_**

Bella was humming while I strummed my guitar. "Do you want to sing something," I asked.

"Have you heard of Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden," She asked smiling softly at me.

"Isn't that a love song?"

"I suppose but it reminds me of when my parent's were still together."

"When did they divorce," I asked.

"When I was five but I remember my dad sung that song to my mom on their anniversary."

"That's cool. Ah...why did they get a divorce, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all. My parent's loved each other and they still do. But my mother is a free spirit that doesn't like being force to stay in one place at a time. My dad knew that and wasn't going to keep her here while he had dreamed of being a police officer in Forks so they left each other to go for their dreams I guess. It's kind of weird to look at it now though. Every female on my mother side are either very sexual or a free spirit."

"Which one are you?"

"I think I take after my father."

"How come?"

"I don't like change and when change happens I don't adjust well. Plus we are really into music. He's the reason I got into singing and playing so many instruments."

I smiled softly because I could tell that she looked up to her father and that she loved him deeply. "Well if you want I'll play the guitar and you can sing."

She nodded her head and I started to strum slower. Bella started to sing.

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly madly deeply do.._  
_I will be strong I will be faithful_  
_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living._  
_A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly_  
_In the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish_  
_Send it to heaven_  
_Then make you want to cry.._  
_The tears of joy_  
_For all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded_  
_By the comfort and protection of.._  
_The highest power._  
_In lonely hours._  
_The tears devour you.._  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cos it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath_  
_Truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

When Bella finished with the last verse I began to slow down my strumming. I looked at her with a big smile on my face. "You have a really beautiful voice," I said putting up my guitar.

She chuckled softly. "I try."She looked at her phone and sighed softly. "I have to get home and cook before Charlie get's home."

"Okay then let's get going," I said standing up and grabbing shirt.

"Really you're going to put on a shirt now?"

"Yeah it's cold outside," I said winking at her.

**_(Bella's House)_**

I pulled into her driveway and gave her a small smile. "Here we are," I said motioning towards her house.

"I can see that," she stated playfully. I got out of the car and walked to her side. Opening the door I offered a hand to her. She looked at rolling her eyes. "What you think I can't make it to my house without falling?"

Chuckling I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "I rather you didn't fall again today Bella." Instead of replying she grabbed my hand. Walking slowly to her door I did everything in my power not to grin like a fucking idiot. She was just holding my hand nothing more nothing less. But it was something. Something that stood out more so then any of the other things we have done. It was innocent but also so damn intimate.

Stopping in front of her door I couldn't help the smile that dance on my lips as I stared deep into her eyes. "So I made it to the porch in one piece," Bella declared.

"You did," was my simple answer.

She looked at her feet and sighed lightly. "Do you think when the ride is over everything is going to be okay?"

I exhaled through my nose and stared at the starless sky. "When the ride ends," I said so softly that it sounded like I was whispering. "Things might not be okay right away but it will be." I looked back at her to see that she was staring at me intensely. Pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear I sighed lightly. "You're a special girl Bella and I know you're going to do amazing things. But what you need to do is focus on the present and go with the flow. You'll make you're self sick with all of this worrying. When it's time to pick you'll know the answer." Stepping forward I closed the small space that was between us and placed my forehead against hers.

"But-"

"No more buts. You can't control how you feel about people. If you could life would be easy. If and when the time comes your heart will lead the way for you. Now please stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay."

I pressed my lips against her forehead before jumping off her porch. "Now go in and enjoy the rest of your night."

She opened the door but didn't enter. "Thank you Leah." I gave her a smile and watched her enter. Once the door was closed I hopped in my car and drove off slowly.

As I drove home the only thing that filled my thoughts was I was in love with her. After the small amount of time that I spent with this girl I fallen for her and that scared the living shit out of me. Don't get me wrong I know there was a connection between us but I've never felt something so strong in my life before. Not even with...Sam...did I ever felt like this and that's even when I thought I was going to spend forever with him.

Whatever the connection there was between us I knew she had one with Rosalie. And that made me scared. Because Rosalie can give her everything that I can't. She would be the smarter choice.

"But not everyone is after money and things. Just love," I whispered too myself.

I know what I said to her about being cool with whoever she picked but could I really? If she didn't pick me could I slap on a smile and pretend that everything was going to be okay? Would I be able to share her if she wanted both of us?

I needed to talk to Rosalie and maybe get a understanding of some kind. Something was better then nothing.

_**(Leah's Room)**_

It had to be well pass midnight but I couldn't sleep. Every time my eyes closed it sounded as if people were muttering and whispering in my head. Sweat was pouring off my body as I tried to focus on anything that came to my mind. Anything but the voices.

Closing my eyes again my head began to pound because this time instead of the voices I've been hearing a howl was echoing in my head. Covering my head with a pillow I pushed to silence it. "I'm not going crazy. I'm not. It's just a animal outside of my window. That's all," I whispered to myself. Moments later there was nothing. Everything was silent. "Yup no more snacks before bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Well here is another chapter. I just want those of you who have read my story Trust me and have been waiting for the second installment know that I'm actually typing it up starting today. So within at least two months I will start posting it. It will not be called see me not but instead Trusting Shadows. If I can make it happen I'll try to have two chapter of that posted by 9/18/14. _**

**_Aslo I want to thank everyone who follows, favorite or review my stories. You don't know how amazing it makes me feel to see one of you reviewing or favoring my stories. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_**

**_Anyways last little note Goldielocks21 gave me a shout out in their story New Life. So check it out and send them some love. _**

**_Rosalie (Her room.)_**

Even though it pissed me off to see someone else do it, I Rosalie Hale was pacing back and forth. Alice was going to zoom into my room in a few seconds after her and Jasper finished up doing a little extra hunting but waiting for my little sister was causing me to get nervous. And anyone who knew me knew that I just didn't do nervous because you just couldn't...but she made me feel so nervous. I kicked my door hard enough that it made a small crack but a loud boom.

This girl in less then a full week has changed everything that I knew. It was like once she started flirting with you or even talking to you, you were sucked into her charm. How could she have this power over vampires and a soon to be werewolf? It was very rare that vampires are ever involved with humans because if you find that their the one there is no choice in the matter you have to change them.

"Rose," Alice said closing my door. "I seen you wanted to talk to me."

"Alice I have to know," I said running my fingers through my hair slowly. "It's driving me crazy not knowing if she's going to be happy or not with me or any of the other. If I'm not the right choice I need to know it right now so I don't waste my time convincing her that I am the one for her." By the end of my sentence I was forcing the words out. It was hard to even think of not being the right one but even harder to say it to your sister. Besides it would hurt anyone's pride if they thought that they weren't good enough for someone.

"So what order do you want them in," Alice asked sitting on my king size bed.

"Edward."

"If Bella chooses him they'll be happy for a very short time. There's going to be a lot of fighting and eventually it'll end."

"Leah?"

Alice seemed like she didn't want to tell me but she answered quickly. "It would be perfect. Bella would be happy and somewhere down the line they would get married in LaPush and have kids." I looked down disappointed slightly. "But I only looked if Leah doesn't shift," Alice explained. "If she shifts then I have no clue what will happen. You have to put into effect the fact that they imprint on their soul mates. So if Leah doesn't imprint on Bella then everything that I said is invalid."

"You don't know if she's going to shift or not so it doesn't matter."

"Rose she's showing signs of shifting already," Alice said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides lately there has been holes in my vision when they involved her. Sometimes I see her and then there's times that I don't see anything."

"Whatever," I huffed. "She does have werewolf friends. You could smell it on her from a mile away."

"But part of it was her stink too," Alice countered.

"Whatever," I sighed heavily. "Alice...what about me?"

"Hmm...?"

"What about me," I repeated. "Will Bella be happy with me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Why don't I just show you?" I nodded my head and made my way to my bed with Alice. I sat down slowly and took deep breaths. "Are you ready?"

I take her hands into mine and simply nod my head. In seconds I was in Alaska looking down at the scene before me.

_Bella was facing away from me and I could still tell that she as human. She turned to face me and to my surprise she was even more beautiful then she did now. She looked to be barely twenty-one but that didn't matter. I glide towards her wearing a tank top and tight shorts._

_"Bella," I say low. "Are you sure?"_

_"I'm more sure of this then I have ever been of anything else in my whole life time. I said I wanted to wait till after my college graduation and it's after it."_

_I smile softly at her. "It is but are you sure you want to do it right now because I think you should put it off another two or three months."_

_"And why is that?"_

_I drop to a knee and held up an expensive looking ring. "If you wait a couple more months we can get married and you can invite all of your family and friends. And then after the wedding we'll use my private jet and I'll change you on Esme's island."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. It's not as beautiful as you but it'll have to do."_

_"Well I don't know," she said looking away._

_I frown getting worried. "Why?"_

_"Cause you didn't propose to me yet," she giggled._

_The biggest smile that you have ever seen spread across my face. "Isabella Marie Swan I can't imagine not spending forever with you and I know I don't want to. So Ms. Swan will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" I picked her up and swung her in a circles._

_Soon the scene disappears and then reappears. Bella and I are sitting in Fork High school gym. It had to be at lease a hundred to a hundred-fifty years from now because any sooner people would recognize who we are. Bella hopped on to lap and began to pout. "Mike's great great-grandson keeps flirting with me," she whined._

_This caused me to growl. "Do you want me to give him another talking to Love?"_

_She nuzzled my neck. "Only a talking to?"_

_"I will not touch him unless he touches you first," I promised._

_"Okay. I was thinking maybe we could go to our island next week since it's going to be sunny all next week. We haven't had much private time due to the fact Emmett is an idiot."_

_I chuckled softly. "I would like that. Nine days in heaven."_

_"You guys have an island," a girl that looked just like Angela asked. _

_"Yep it was my fiftieth birthday gift," Bella answered._

_"I can't wait till I get changed."_

_Bella giggled. "Your grand mother is a vampire and your mother is a half. Doesn't that make you like a fourth?"_

_"Yeah but it's only slowing my aging rate down," she shrugged. "Oh Grandma Ange wants you guys to visit soon."_

_"Tell her we'll stop by Friday," I said smiling softly at her._

_My vision faded in and out again to show me a new scene._

_Bella was on top of me pinning my arms over my head. "Rose," she said softly. "I am going to-"_

I was snapped back to reality completely out of it. I looked over to Alice who was frowning slightly. "And that is why you should train more because I had a few more things to show you but nooo you couldn't hang in there for another hour," Alice growled. "It was getting to the good stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Go get your girl," Alice said grinning ear to ear.

"Right," I said getting up. "I'm going to see here before Edward gets any ideas." I hoped out of bed and jumped out the window. If I have a chance I have to jump on it right away.

_**One and Only Alice POV **_

"I hate when they run off like that," I mumbled sliding out of bed.

"What was that darlin'," Jasper asked offering his hand to me.

"Rosalie just sped away before I could finish,"I said pouting halfheartedly.

"Well you kind of pumped her up with your pep talk." Taking his hand I skipped towards our room.

"I couldn't let her not get pumped about this. She needs to take some action." He chuckled lightly before pulling me into his. His dangerously sweet smell engulfed me. Purring I nuzzled his neck.

"Sometimes you have to let things run it's course my love," he whispered as he took in my scent. "Maybe it wasn't meant for you to tell her."

"I hate when you right," I mumbled. He laughed softly before picking me up.

_**Rosalie POV (Outside of Bella's house)**_

"Mom, I really don't know," I heard Bella say as she types on her laptop. "I thought you were staying in Wisconsin for a little while."

I jump on to the tree branch closest to her bedroom and watched her face twist into a frown. "Mom," she whined. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come one Bella," I heard a woman's voice plead. "Is there anyone that caught your eye."

"Two girls," she answered reluctantly.

Her mother chuckled softly. "Aphrodite," her mother whispers.

"What does Aphrodite has to do with any of this?"

"Hm? I didn't think you heard me. Just look it up," her mother giggled.

"Whatever you say mom." I hopped into her room through her opened window. I landed so quietly that it didn't alarm her to my presence.

"Jelly Belly you should head to bed. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll call you Friday," she yawned.

"Sure thing dumpling. Night."

"Night." Bella hung up the phone and then swirled around in her computer seat. When her eyes landed me she nearly jumped through the roof. "What the fuck Rosalie? How and when did you come here?"

"I climbed up your tree and then jumped through your window," I answered calmly. "And I just got in here a few moments ago."

"Why the fuck are you here," she questioned not seeming phased by my answer.

I walked to her bed and sat down. "Well because I wanted to shine some light on the mystery of the Cullen-hale clan."

She chuckled lightly before joining me on her bed. "I thought I would have to stalk you to figure out what's going on with you guys."

"Even if you would attempt to "stalk" us it would be a waste of time," I responded.

"Any why is that?"

"Well my family has special abilities that would kind of make your stalking pointless."

"Like what mind reading," she joked. I froze for a second before looking into her eyes. Her smile dropped as she studied my serious face. "You guys can read minds?"

"Just Edward and I. The rest of the family has different...powers if you will."

"Like what?"

"Well Emmett is almost completely indestructible and the strongest in our family. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate peoples emotions. Carlisle can heal himself in seconds. Esme is fire proof. Finally Iris can pretty much make anyone her minion with a simple touch."

"Wow...you can read minds?"

"Well yes I can," I smirked. "But not as well as Edward. My power isn't really the ability to read minds but to tap into the other's powers. If I touch someone two things could happen. First is I'm able to use their power if they have one for a short period of time and the second I can convince anyone to do as I want them to."

"That's what Iris' power."

"Yes it is. She is the reason why I know I can...burrow peoples powers. Unlike the other's for some reason her power stuck with me. I don't know if it was because she kind of pushed me to train. I suppose if I actually put some effort into training with the others I would have their powers too but-"

"Too much power isn't always a good thing," she stated cutting me off. "Or are you thinking something else?"

"No that was exactly what I was thinking."

She nodded her head as she thought over something. "That's why you didn't want to shake my hand when we first met."

I nodded my head. "I don't train much anymore so I don't have enough control over my powers sometimes."

"That's still so cool."

I chuckled softly. "I suppose so."

"Is there any other humans that have powers."

I flinched at the word human. "Bella...that's a conversation for another time. I can't tell you everything in one night" She frowned slightly as she watched me carefully.

"So when are you going to tell me then?"

Chuckling softly I scratched the back of my head. maybe over dinner next week Saturday."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes unless you rather wait for Edward to come and take you out."

"Well then you have yourself a date ."

Grinning I kissed her cheek lightly. The kiss was suppose to be innocent but that changed rather quickly when Bella turned her head and began to kiss me. Soon she was pulling me on top of her and the kind of innocent kiss turned into something that was hungry and maybe a little dangerous. It wasn't until I heard a moan slip out of Bella lips that I forced myself to pull away as her scent filled my system. I forgot how amazing she smelled and right now I was paying for it.

I smoothly got of the bed and made my way towards the open window. My throat was on fire and my instinct wanted me to douse it will her blood. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten carry away with that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We were both enjoying it," she replied clearly confused. "Or you weren't?"

I wanted to look at her and tell her that I did but I need the fresh air that the window was offering me. "I enjoyed it completely, I just came unprepared for that. Once Saturday comes you'll understand better why I have to go right now."

"Rose-"

"Bella don't worry," I said softly taking a chance to look at said girl. "You're a great kisser." With that said I jump out of her window and sped home before she could get to the window.


End file.
